


Ancient Leftherian Technique

by Reika_heicho



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, ever write something & regret it but still post it anyway?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reika_heicho/pseuds/Reika_heicho
Summary: Zeke learns an ancient Leftherian Technique. Morag hates it.





	Ancient Leftherian Technique

Today, Morag Ladair reflected, was a good day. The birds were chirping, the sun was out, and it wasn’t terribly hot. And best of all, Zeke was nowhere to be found, off gallivanting with Rex in some quest to find lost timber or something.

 

Today, she could just sit back in her chair by the inn and take a nice breather.

 

She tipped her hat forwards, blocking the sunlight with it and closed her eyes.

  
  


Almost instantly her inner sanctum of peace was destroyed by a simple sentence.

 

“Lady Morag, I think I see Zeke approaching at high speeds.” Brighid’s ever-calm voice drifted over to her ears.

 

_ Architect damn that man. _

 

 Morag tipped her hat back up and, indeed, Zeke was running towards them. Pandoria was a few dozen meters behind, waving and shouting at him.

 

“Morag! Brighid! I’m glad you two are here!”

 

“Is something the matter, Zeke?” Morag asked. She made sure to inject just enough venom in her tone to make Zeke know she was irritated.

 

“What? Er, no. I just learned something amazing from Rex.”

 

Morag blinked twice, eyes steely. “Did you now.”

 

“Yeah yeah! Alright, prepare to have the pants blown off you,” he said with a smirk. “It’s  _ that _ good.”

 

His arms swung from side to side. Then, he crooked one arm into a sideways-V and tucked his head into it, the other arm going diagonally into the air.

 

Morag’s jaw dropped and her face contorted into an expression far past disgust, contempt, and utter bafflement, and yet it was all three at once.

 

“What in blazes was that?” she asked unable to hide her awe.

 

Zeke kept the pose, and his grin spread. “It’s something they do back in Leftheria. It’s called  _ dabbing _ ! All the kids these days do it!”

 

Morag’s eyes flicked over to a few Gormotti children. They were clapping and cheering, pointing at Zeke. At least, she assumed that was what they were doing. They could be laughing. That’s what she wanted to do, if it wasn’t for the fact that he made her want to expel her breakfast all over her shirt.

 

Then the children started ‘dabbing’ back at Zeke.

 

“Haha yes!” he shouted. “That’s the stuff!”

 

Pandoria had finally caught up. “Prince, please! You can’t be doing that… not without me!”

 

She, too, dabbed.

 

Morag turned slowly towards Brighid, who had the slightest hint of a smile on her lips.

 

“Brighid, I’m going to go vomit all over that man. Don’t stop me.”


End file.
